The invention relates to a cutting tool assembly for deflashing and degating a molded article, and to methods for automatically deflashing and degating a molded article.
Reinforced reaction injection molding (RRIM) and reaction injection molding (RNI) are utilized for manufacturing various molded parts, such as motor vehicle fascias. Parts that are formed via reinforced reaction injection molding include an amount of flash that needs to be removed to improve overall part appearance. The efficient and accurate removal of flash from reinforced reaction injection molded parts is, however, a difficult task. Currently, these reinforced reaction injection molded fascias are deflashed and degated manually using knives and deburring tools. The fascias are then sanded by hand to remove the cutting lines. Such manual deflashing and degating is labor intensive and, as a result, expensive.